The Intellectual Crossover
by Emono
Summary: A Speed/Danny prompt story. G-M stories, lots of slash. M/M


**Title**: The Intellectual X-Over: A Speed/Danny prompt story

**Prompts**: 10 Prompts...some my own, others borrowed

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: Miami and New York

**Rating**: PG-16

**Pairing**: Timothy Speedle/Danny Messer

**Warnings**: Just slash, some fluff, a tinge of angst

**Disclaimer**: CSI is God, and we all know you can't own God

**Beta**: gil_follower

**1. love is being stupid together**

Alexx watched Speed and Danny Messer through a window, her baby was on his break and the New York CSI had come down to visit him for his weekend off. They were in one of the break rooms, sitting on the table with their legs swinging back and forth like school girls. Danny was immersed deeply in tale about New York, painting the picture for the scruffy CSI and making grand gestures.

Alexx couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell Speed was hanging off the man's every word. The climax of the story arrived, and they both burst out laughing. Speed said something akin to a disbelieving statement, then shoved the blonde. Danny looked surprised and fell right off the table, sprawled out on the floor.

Speed looked instantly sorry, hopping off the table and dropping to his knees beside the man. He reached out, touching his arm and whispering something. Danny waved and smiled it off, assuring the other he was fine. But Alexx caught the too long touch, the smiles on their faces, the way they leaned closer for a moment before pulling away.

They were stupid to think no one could already see the love shining in their eyes.

**2. Frozen flower**

"What's that?"

Speed turned, his lover ran into their neighbors yard and kneeled in the snow. Speed rolled his eyes at this, pulling the scarf farther up over his mouth and praying it would stop snowing soon. True, it had calmed down to a trickle, but that didn't mean it had to be so damn cold. Miami had ruined him of his love of snow, and it was taking a rather long weekend with his beloved Danny to get his snow-fix back.

Danny was digging through the snow with his gloved hands, "Hey, come check this out."

Speed gave a huff, but he complied. Kneeling down next to the dirty blonde, he squinted down into the hole that had been dug. There, beneath a good solid inch of snow, was the remnants of their neighbor's rose bushes. A last bloom was clinging to the spiked branches, ruby red and wet with snow.

"Oh, pretty" Speed cocked his head to the side "Wonder how it survived?"

"One of life's mysteries, I suppose" Danny removed his glove, touching the edges of the blossom with the ends of his fingers. After a moment of silence and quiet admiration, they both stood in sync.

Danny grinned, "A mystery that belongs in line with 'How you ever snagged a great catch like me'."

"Oh yeah" Speed gave a snort "Right up there with 'Why I ever fell for an arrogant punk like you in the first place'."

Danny actually pouted, "Why so cruel, Tim?"

Speed only tisked, his boyfriend could be too cute sometimes.

**3.** **Shopping**

Speed had spent a ridiculous amount of time shopping for Danny's birthday present. He had damn near worked himself into a frenzy running from store to store, Alexx by his side commenting here and there. But mostly she was there to smile and just know that Danny wouldn't want anything he found.

"Just follow your gut, Timmy."

Speed had listened to her words, soaked them in, and he reached a conclusion. After arranging for the gift he bought to be shipped up to New York, he followed it in a plane and arrived on his lover's doorstep.

"Come on, Tim" Danny whined, the scruffy CSI's hands over his eyes and leading him down his steps and sidewalk "What is it? Just let me see!"

"Ready?" Tim couldn't keep the grin off his face "Brace yourself...and...there!"

Speed pulled away his hands, the blonde immediately gasping in surprise.

"Oh God, Tim..." Danny gaped, stunned "It's so...shiny...and cool..."

"I know" Speed nodded eagerly, the crimson lacquered motorcycle shining in the New York sun "Go try it!"

Danny hesitantly approached the bike, unsure whether this was real or not. He had always associated motorcycles with cool people, bikers, and...Speed, of course.

Danny forced a grin, "Am I cool enough for this bike?"

Speed tisked, "Now Danny-"

"Just checking!" Danny hopped on the bike, gripping the handlebars and feeling just so _right _there. It was different from riding piston, like he did with his boyfriend all the time, but it was better. "Oh man..."

Speed handed his boyfriend a helmet, he knew he had picked out the perfect gift.

**4. Predator/Prey**

Danny was leant over the microscope, taking a look at the side-by-side samples. Of course he couldn't really be expected to pay much attention with naughty thoughts running through his head, working him into a state that made his jeans a little too constrictive. He shifted his weight, sighing and pulling back from the microscope a bit to remove his glasses and rub his eyes.

Timothy Speedle...the CSI from down in Miami that grew up right here in New York. Scruffy as hell, a wicked tongue made for snark, and the most beautiful sable eyes-

And that wasn't the point! The point was, 'Speed' was hanging around the lab as much as possible. A killer from Miami had made his way to New York, and Lt. Horatio Caine was a good friend of Mac. For safety purposes, Caine had sent up the member of his team that was most associated with the case. So far, it had really helped, they were finding evidence in places only Speed knew the killer would leave it in.

So not only was he sexy, he was wicked smart.

"Hey" a figure leaned over Danny's shoulder, hot breath wafting over his neck "Did you get any DNA off the bite mark in the small of her back?"

"Uh" Danny flushed right up to his roots at the proximity, the man's chest brushing his back as he leant in over his shoulder to take a look into the microscope "I was comparing the samples...we have some DNA, but it doesn't match any other samples associated with the case."

"Damn..." Speed sighed mournfully, leaning harder into Danny for a moment before pulling away "And here I thought we had him. Oh well, we'll just keep looking, now won't we? I'll go break the news to Mac."

Speed patted the blonde's shoulder, then left.

Danny put back on his glasses, blatantly ignoring the hard-on that brief touch had caused. He felt so stupid when Speed was in the room, like a bunny faced with a grinning fox. It was the strangest feeling, but it was as if the scruffy CSI was doing it on purpose...

Speed made his way down the hall, cell phone glued to his ear.

"I think he's giving in" Speed stated smugly, his boss on the other line "You're right, I fell for him as soon as I walked in the door."

Horatio made a retort over the phone, making the scruffy CSI snort in amusement.

"Oh shut up" Speed scoffed, casting a predatory look back at the blonde in the lab "I do _to_ know what I'm doing. I've got a one-track mind, you know that, and Danny Messer is my prey."

There was a brief pause.

"No, I am _not_ a psycho-obsessed stalker...like how you are with Eric-"

A click sounded in Speed's ear, and his grin couldn't have been wider.

**5. Rain-swept**

It was a normal night for Tim Speedle. He was lounging on his couch, flipping through the channels, wondering where his life was going, and having a cold beer. He was being an overall miserable bastard, but at least he was alone in his suffering. About three weeks ago, he had been dragging Danny Messer down with him.

But hey, he took care of that. Danny would never talk to him again after a few well-placed snarks and a cold break up.

An angry knock startled him right out of his seat, sending him tumbling onto the floor. He made a face, but made his way to the door anyways. He unchained it, then pulled it wide open. The first thing he noticed was that rain swept in through the doorway, soaking the bottoms of his pants and feet.

The next thing he noticed: a puffy-eyed, soaked, pathetic Danny Messer on his doorstep.

"Danny?" Speed gaped dumbly "What are you-"

"I don't care!" Danny snapped, his voice hoarse "I hate Mac, Don, Eric, you, and everyone else who ever said we would never work. I don't give a fuck, Tim, I'm tired of being tossed aside. I love you, ok? I've loved you since we were kids playing in the street. And if you don't like it, th-then...then ta' _hell_ with you!"

Speed was stunned, but he couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward and enveloping the trembling blonde in his arms.

"Danny...my Danny..."

"I hate you for doing this to me, Tim."

But Danny melted into the touch anyways.

**6. Sweet smelling poison**

They were two friends, two men who had grown up most of their life together, two men who hadn't seen each other in over two years. Bottles of booze were spread out on the table, not a good thing in Danny's position with his binge drinking. But it was a special occasion, and beer wasn't on the menu.

Speed was talking about a recent case, and Danny was hanging on more to his voice than his words. The scruffy CSI was wonderful to listen to, and he only paused with each pull off his rum bottle. Danny rose his bottle of Aftershock to his lips, inhaling the sweet peppermint-like scent, drowning in it. He knew he shouldn't be drinking, but it was all he could do not to jump Speed right there.

Danny had been madly in love with Speed since they were young kids in New York, but that didn't matter now. It had been too long, he was sure any chance he ever had was worn off by the years apart. He took a long drink of the sweet, burning liquid. He made a face, but drank it down and enjoyed the warmth that curled in his belly.

"You're still so pretty, Danny" Speed muttered suddenly, leaning in and ghosting his lips over the blonde's pulse in his neck. Danny hummed, lulling his head to the side as a demanding hand skidded over his stomach.

"Missed you Tim" Danny confessed, eyes dilated as he let the other pull him close "We shouldn't be-"

"I know" Speed grinned against his collarbone "Makes it fun, though."

An hour later, flat on his back and moaning Speed's name, Danny didn't care if he was being used or not. Didn't care whether it was the alcohol, or just the stress of the job...he would take Tim Speedle anyway he could have him.

In the morning light, wrapped in an ivory sheet and hung over, Danny wasn't above letting a few tears slip. He knew he had to be wrong, Speed didn't even swing that way and there was _no_ way Timothy Speedle would go for him-

Then Speed rolled over, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and placing chaste kisses along the line of his shoulder.

Hot breath tickled the back of his neck, "It's about damn time we did this."

Danny bit his lip nervously, "Tim-"

"Love you, Dan, more than anyone...you know that" Speed replied honestly, nuzzling blonde locks "But if you tell me to back off, I'll do it. Only for you."

Danny blanketed the hand on his stomach, "Don't go."

Speed smiled gratefully, and here he was afraid he didn't have a shot.

**7. Too Much**

"So..." Danny spun once for his boyfriend, showing off his new leather coat "What do you think?"

"Nice" Speed bit his lower lip, dark eyes roaming over every inch of the blonde. The rich ebony leather clung just enough, and hung just the right way over his hips. Danny flushed under the lusty gaze, dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Glad you like it" Danny smiled in relief "I was wondering if it was too much-"

"Oh, definitely not enough" Speed slid his hands along the warm leather, enjoying his boyfriend's sigh of pleasure at his touch "You're gonna look hot on the back of my bike."

"Somehow...I knew you'd say that" Danny pressed a chaste kiss across Speed's lips "So let's go for a ride."

"Oh I'll give you a ride" Speed pulled the other in tight, slipping a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and cupping his ass "Just not on a bike."

Danny gave a snort of amusement, but leant into the embrace and captured his boyfriend's mouth for a hot kiss.

**8. The usual spot**

Another failed attempt at finding a killer, another four victims gone.

Danny Messer raised another shot to his lips, scowling as he downed the liquid fire. He looked a mess, his overlarge coat covering up his slim frame and his glasses gone. Sometimes it was better to see the world through blurry eyes, at least that's how he saw it as he chased his shot with a beer.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Danny tensed at the gruff voice, turning his head a little and finding his scruffy boyfriend leaning against the counter beside him.

Danny deflated, "How the fuck did you find me here, Tim?"

"You always go here to drown yourself" Speed stated, giving him a 'look' "Now come on, let me drive you home."

"I'm not going home" Danny pulled away as a strong hand gripped his forearm "So just go fuck yourself right back to Miami, kay?"

"Don't be crude, lover" Speed teased, pulling the blonde easily off his seat and into his arms. Danny didn't try to protest, he let himself be led towards the door.

Danny sighed shakily, "I'm just so tired..."

"I know, I know" Speed half carried the man through the door "I'll take you home."

Danny nodded dully as he was led across the sidewalk, then onto the back of the yellow Ducati. Speed smiled fondly at him, strapping a dark crimson helmet onto his boyfriend's head as well as an ebony one onto his own. Danny wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, curling into him completely before he started the bike.

It got kinda fuzzy after that, but he knew Tim would take care of him.

**9. Scruffy**

Don looked over at Danny, they were working a scene together along with Aiden. A basic B&E, nothing too complicated, but the housewife had swore the robber was covered in blood so Mac sent them all.

The blonde had just returned from leave that morning, and apparently he had decided to take his vacation down in Miami. But something caught the blue-eyed man's attention, a harsh redness along Danny's neck. It seemed there was a bit along his jaw as well, and the scarlet seemed to stain down across his collarbone.

"Damn, Danny, what'd you get into?" Don made a face "It looks like a burn."

Danny subconsciously pulled up his shirt, "It's nothin'."

Aiden cast a knowing eye over the blonde, taking in his defensive nature.

"So..." she spoke softly, kneeling down next to him under pretext to take a picture of a blood droplet on the floor "I remember your friend Speed, the one down in Miami. Did you see much of him?"

Danny smirked without a second thought, "Oh yeah."

She backed off with a smile, "Beard burn's a bitch, isn't it?"

Danny flushed right up to his roots, but could only duck his head and take a sample of the blood.

**10. Breathless**

Danny had searched all over for his boyfriend, but Speed was no where to be found. He wasn't answering his cell or at home, so the blonde was bound and determined to find him. At the moment, he was searching for Alexx Woods. He was making his way to the morgue, knowing that if anyone knew where Speed was it was his mother hen.

Danny smiled, the woman was quite kind to him. Much more than Don had been to him about his relationship with Speed, but it was to be expected. It didn't matter now, he loved Speed and was loved in return, so it was enough.

The elevator doors opened, and he strolled casually to the doors. Through the small windows, he could spot the dark hair of Eric Delko and the flaming red of Horatio. Good, maybe Speed was down there as well. Danny shoved his hands into his oversized coat, smiling stupidly at the prospect of seeing Speed after so long apart.

Three months...he was looking forward to the sex.

Danny chuckled at his perverted mind, but he knew he wasn't alone. Speed always insisted on jumping him after more than a few weeks apart, but the blonde didn't mind at all. Spending a day and night wrapped close to Timothy Speedle...it was priceless.

Danny opened the swinging doors, stepping inside and smiling brightly. It seemed the whole gang was there plus Eric and H...Calleigh, Alexx, Tripp even. They all looked grave, Calleigh and Alexx had tears in their eyes.

"Hey guys" Danny stepped up "What's with the long faces, huh? Who died?"

Horatio turned toward him in surprise, "Danny?"

"Oh baby..." Alexx cooed.

Danny's brow drew in confusion, "What?"

They moved aside, exposing the silver-shined autopsy table. There was Speed, paler than usual with a white sheet covering him up to the middle of his stomach. Danny's mouth dropped open, blue eyes widening, hands dropping limply from his pockets.

Danny managed out a single word, "What...?"

"Danny, I...I didn't get a chance to call you" Horatio's voice was warm, but worn "His gun misfired, the firing pin snapped...I couldn't save him."

"I always got on him about cleaning his gun" Danny choked out, giving a strained giggle. Then his throat closed up, his mouth dry, his very heart like iron in his chest. It wasn't like in the movies or books, there was no profound denial. That was Speed...his Speed...there, dead upon the table. Unmoving, unbreathing, lifeless...

"Tim..." Danny whispered brokenly, staggering forward. He reached out, tentatively touching the stubble on his lover's cheek. The tears came hot and fast, soaking his cheeks and landing on the sheet.

Alexx stepped closer, "Danny-"

"You selfish bastard!" Danny leant down, pressing his forehead to the cool skin of the corpse "I told you to clean your gun, and you a-always called me an idiot for caring...and now y-you're...you're gone...and I never told you, babe...never told you how much I loved you...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Horatio pulled the blonde away, taking him into his arms as he kept chanting 'I'm sorry' over and over. Danny sobbed in the man's arms, knees giving out until he was being cradling on the floor.

"He knew, Danny, he knew" Horatio whispered fiercely "And he loved you just as much."

But Danny couldn't hear him, he started to hyperventilate and soon it all went dark.

**End**


End file.
